orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Chog Homeworld
The Battle of the Chog Homeworld was a large-scale battle between the Tzel and the Planetary Union sometime before the year 2320,Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 fought in space a little over 1,000 kilometers from the Chog homeworld.The BCV Burton's Particle Beam Cannon will destroy anything within 1,000 kilometers of the Chog homeworld. Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2. Therefore, the battle, although very close to the planet, must be outside that range. The battle began as a strategic ambush by the Tzel and ended as a Pyrrhic victory for the Union. Both sides lost all ships. The battle was a single chapter in the larger Tzel-Planetary Union Conflict, a bloody conflict which cost thousands of Union lives. The battle's collateral effect was the near-total destruction of the Chog homeworld and near extinction of the Chog themselves. Due to the extreme distance of the battle, the Union did not even know the fight occurred until 2420 when the battle site was rediscovered. Battle Some time before 2320, Tzel leaders sent a false distress call to Union ships. It is not known what the message said, but it successfully lured at least several Union battleships to the Chog system.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 The travel distance was formidable: the Chog homeworld is between 8,750 and 9,000 light years from Earth.The Chog homeworld is established as just 3 light years from a direct line between the Magnetar AXP 1E 1048-59 and Outpost 23. Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1. AXP 1E 1048-59 is 9,000 light-years away from Earth in the constellation Carina, while Outpost 23 is 8,750 light years away. A journey of that breadth would take at least two days by modern 25th century standards,Based on the travel speed of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]'' of over 10 light years per hour. Episode 1x05: Pria and Union quantum drive technology was far less advanced at the time. At least two Union battleships respond (and possibly many more), the [[BCV Burton|BCV ''Burton]] and a ship known only by its wreckage as BCV Cons-''.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 The Tzel ambushed the responding Union fleet upon arrival, although the Union won the ensuing heated battle. Aftermath Losses were almost total on both sides. Only the Burton survived battle long enough to plant one (possibly two) distress buoysThe buoy recovered was BCV-2, implying an earlier one had been launched. Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 to the Union before it crashed on the surface of the Chog homeworld.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 By this point, the Burton was lead by Ensign Hodges, the ship's relief navigator and senior-most officer, and manned by a crew of only 20 surviving officers. Its damaged quantum reactor poisoned the Chog homeworld, extinguishing all plant life and most animal life. The battle site was rediscovered in 2420 by Captain Ed Mercer and Helmsman Gordon Malloy, and further examined by the [[USS Orville|USS ''Orville]] and the [[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]]. References Category:Military conflicts